


That night.

by Rayerou



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayerou/pseuds/Rayerou
Summary: Chisato notices that Kaoru has been more quiet, till one night standing under the pale light of the crescent moon, Kaoru asks something.





	That night.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot make creative titles :)  
> But I hope you enjoy if y'all see this!

Prologue

“Kao-chan c’mon you’re such a slowpoke!” I giggled “Chiiiii-chan slow down!” I heard Kaoru shout tiredly from behind me. “We wont get on the swings if you keep a pace like that Kao-chan!” I shouted back, I waited for her to catch up. Then I took Kaoru’s hand, taking her by surprise I glanced at her and smiled before taking off running with her tripping up behind me. “CHI-CHAN WHY!?” Kaoru screamed as I ran to the park. I made it to the park Kaoru panting beside me, I glanced at her and gave her a big goofy smile. “Come on Kao-chan!! Lets go to the swings!” We both got on a swing and I got to the highest point while Kaoru was still struggling with getting momentum. “Kao-chan is that all you have in you? Anyways lets go look at the flowers!! They should look beautiful and pleasing at this time of year.” I held Kaoru’s hand once again and took her over to the small flower bed. “Ooh, Pretty like you Kao-chan.” I didn’t really know what that meant but I knew it was a compliment!

I sat there at the edge of her bed, while Kao-chan sat in a more slouched position at the back of the bed. I thought that she was oddly quiet for someone of her… personality; in the corner of my eye I saw her gesture to the vacant space next to her. I valiantly scooted over next to her, despite our size difference she still managed to rest her head on my shoulder while slouching. At first I was slightly hesitant to ask if she was doing alright, “Hey Kao-“ I stopped midway noticing she had fallen asleep, I giggled and had a slight smirk on my face. She looks so peaceful.. I moved her carefully not to awake her, to my lap. I caressed her soft purple hair, I loved these moments spent with Kaoru it felt so fulfilling even if she can act.. stupid and foolish and with all those quotes. I could slowly feel myself getting drowsy-.

I awoke with Kaoru clinging to my chest area like a koala, she awoke not a few moments later clearly flustered from what position she was in. Not a millisecond had past, she was already up. She looked exactly like a tomato, I kind of chuckled to myself still keeping a dazed and sleepy facial expression. Till I realised that I needed to hurry off to school, it was certainly a pity that Kaoru & I went to different schools. We both still get to school on time which is good enough.  
After I was prepared for school I said my goodbyes to Kaoru as she was blankly looking at a piece of bread on the side, still as red as ever.

Kao-Chan ✧˖°: Hey Chi-chan, I apologise for what happened dis-morning as in… the position we woke up in.  
Chi-Chan: Don’t worry Kaoru, it’s alright. Enjoy your day at school today also.  
\----------------  
Kao-Chan ✧˖°: Ah Thanks, I hope you have a fleeting day at school today~.  
Seen 7:38am

After school & Band practice, I decided too go to my favorite café to order some black tea to have on the way back to my house. Of course somehow fate is foolish and Kaoru is there as well but she was sitting with Misaki. I was contemplating just going home instead of ordering a Tea since I didn’t feel like taking on Kaoru’s foolish persona and her mostly incorrect quotes. Yet I wondered what they were discussing, they both seemed quite into conversation that they didn’t notice me at all. I sighed at the counter and ordered the usual, I got out there quickly while they were still deep in conversation. One thing I noticed while waiting for my order was that Misaki looked at me directly and knew I was there but chose not to make any fuss about it. I pondered why she would’ve done that. Later that night, I got a new message from Kaoru it was a request to see if I wanted to come over tomorrow, since it was the weekend. I accepted her invitation to come over. One thing was I couldn’t get how we slept off my mind.. I mean, I wasn’t really disturbed noir uncomfortable, was that normal for two friends..? One thing I hadn’t thought about a lot was that I could possibly be in-love like more then friends, I nudged off the thought and just peacefully dozed off.

I decided to make myself look my best too be formal, I finished showering and I glanced at my phone for a few seconds realizing I got a message from Kaoru but.. it seemed she had deleted the message before I could read it. I hastily got ready faster and quickly fed Leon on my way out of the house. I got to her door and lightly knocked on the door, Kaoru opened the door her soft gaze and goofy smile looking at me. I smiled lightly back at her, she welcomed me inside her house. “Hey Chi-chan, would you want a drink or anything?” she gazed at me, “Hmm, do you have any Black tea Kaoru?”. She looked puzzled at first, deep in thought. “I apologize Chi-chan, I don’t think I have any.” Kaoru looked at me sorrowfully. “Don’t worry Kaoru, What kind of things do you drink? I’ll give it a try.” I glanced and chuckled at her. Watching her turn a slight shade of red. “O-Oh, I don’t really drink café beverages.” She stared at the coffee machine “Well then” I propped myself on a seat “What do you drink? Don’t you dare say grape juice Kaoru.” I smirked at her. She bit her lip and looked away with a slight smile on her face. “Since, you don’t have anything to drink.. Lets go get some and you can try some.” I got off my seat and made my way over to Kaoru, I put my hand on her back “Kaoru what are you thinking about?” I snickered, she instantly snapped out of her thoughts, “Ahah, thoughts which are incredibly fleeting~”

“Lets go to this café first Kaoru, its one of my favourites.” I dragged her along till we got a nice seat outside, realizing it was were she sat with Misaki. I felt like bringing it up but in the end its her private life. “Hey Kaoru.” She glanced up from the menu. “I saw you here the other day with Misaki, what were you two up too?” I could see the embarrassment she was hiding, I giggled and smiled at her. Which of course made it worse. “W-We were just talking about.. How the band was coming along and how Michelle is very mysterious, but Misaki seemed quite confound of that..” I frowned a bit, how can she not get it through her head that Misaki = Michelle. “I see, Did you order anything on that day?” Her response was quick this time round “No I didn’t, but what Misaki ordered looked nice alas I forgot what it was.” Kaoru responded reluctantly, I grunted “Aaand the menus don’t have any photos go figure.” Kaoru didn’t reply and was fixated on the menu and so I decided to look at the menu as well. Maybe I should try something new and get two so me and Kaoru can try something new together. “Hey Kaoru wanna try something new together?” She smiled “As Socrates once said ‘The unexamined life is not worth living’” My eyebrow twitched as I was this close to slapping her for quoting that. In the end I just eye-rolled and went to order, I decided to get the Mocha Frappe that they were quite famous for. “So, Kaoru are you excited to try something new?” she smirked “The unknown is so fleeting, it will be an exciting journey indeed.”

Kaoru & I chatted about general things like how our bands are coming along and school life while awaiting our orders to come. They took a really long time to be made but the café was very busy at this time of the day with all the business men going to work. “Ah, finally.” I muttered, starting to drink Mocha Frappe unsurprisingly it was worth quite the wait, it was absolutely delicious! Staring over to Kaoru who was presumably thinking about the taste. “Hey Kaoru, What do you think of it?” I was honestly waiting for the response to be something with Fleeting in it. “Ah, so fleeting.” She replied putting her hand into the stupid pose she does whenever she says fleeting. I shot her a blank stare then giggled a bit after foreseeing what she would’ve said.  
Both finishing up the drinks Kaoru chirped up “Chi-chan, do you want to depart now?” she stared at me deeply with her crimson eyes shimmering with some of light flooding through the shade-sail. Way too lost in her eyes I forgot to respond, “Chi-Chan?” she repeated “O-Oh, yes we can.”

By the time Kaoru & me got back to her house it was already mid to late afternoon. After getting in we both decided to watch a movie I wanted to watch a scary movie to see how scared she would get. “Gnomeo and Juliet… What? Kao-Chan your recommended is interesting to say the least.” She chuckled trying to hide her pure embarrassment. “Heh, lets give the movie a watch nevertheless.” I glanced over at Kaoru and saw she was very perplexed. I snickered to myself, she stared at me blankly from my teasing. She rested herself against me I put my arm around her and a slight smile sneaked onto my face, I found myself deep in thought thinking about Kaoru.. And how she makes me feel. I didn’t even realize that I started to stroke her hair softly and had rolled over so she was looking directly at me, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I could barely see through the light of the movie reflecting onto her skin that she was embarrassed, chuckling to myself I resumed stroking her hair. I started to get drowsy and before I knew it I was asleep.

When I awoke a few hours later, I noticed that Kaoru was no longer in the room and was elsewhere. I started to look for where she went until realizing I saw a silhouette of a person standing outside. I quietly moved outside and in a quick gesture I wrapped my arms around her. Following up my actions I decided to speak up “Hey Kao-chan, are you alright?” There was a long pause, until I heard her sigh and then she spoke up “Chi-chan… Is it okay if I like you in a way which is more then friends? Like in love.” she said with a taint of nervousness. I tightened my grip and rested my head against her back “Its fine by me Kao-Chan.. Because I feel the same way.” I could feel that she jolted up a bit. “Y-You do?” she stuttered “Yes, Yes I do Kaoru.”, I let go of her and moved around looking into her eyes glimmering in the moonlight, I rubbed her cheek softly and went in for a kiss, she was slightly shocked but started to kiss back. Her lips being so smooth and soft, this feeling felt so nice.. those moments felt like minutes but were over in seconds. Under the moon on a beautiful night like this was truly a gift, I saw small tears of happiness running down Kaoru’s face shimmering in the moonlight as they made there way down her cheek. I rubbed some of her tears away then I gripped her waist, resting my head upon her chest and I could feel that she wrapped her hands around me. “I love you, Kao-chan.” I said soothingly “I love you too Chi-Chan.” She replied softly.  
“Well, its getting chilly out here want to head inside Darling?” Kaoru chirped up “Yes, lets go inside.”  
I started to settle down on Kaoru’s bed just as she was entering the bed, “So now that there has been a confession from both people… Does that mean we’re girlfriends now?” Kaoru piped up “I guess so.” I glanced at Kaoru drowsily and I started to yawn. I kissed Kaoru on the forehead just before wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep on her.

Awaking from slumber I was quickly brought back into reality realizing I was about to fall off the bed in an attempt to get back on the bed I tried to grab the bed frame but I grabbed Kaoru’s arm instead and brought her down with me. Kaoru was dazed but started laughing a few seconds later as I shot her a cold glare “Good job at trying to get back on the bed Chi-chan.” She chirped while moving her hands in a clapping movement. I eye-rolled then flicked her on the nose which surprisingly made her fall back, “Good Job Kao-chan at trying to stay balanced from a mere soft flick.” I snickered in a sarcastic tone. She just winked and had a smirk on her face, “Wipe that smirk off your face Kao-chan.” I said valiantly “If you’re so taken aback by my smirk Darling, then take it off yourself.” She said daringly. I pushed her down and looked down at her foolish smirk, I bent down and kissed her, unsurprisingly she became red as a tomato and her smirk was gone in seconds and got  
replaced with pure embarrassment.  
After getting ready to depart I decided to play a stupid act.  
“Well, valiant prince let us depart to go feast.” I snickered at her. “Ah, Most beautiful kitten would you appreciate a guide by me?” She replied foolishly. Kaoru put out her hand, I grasped her hand and pushed myself up from the floor. Smiling up at Kaoru with the peaking morning sun shining down on her, I knew from the beginning I had found the love of my life.


End file.
